The following relates generally to physiological monitoring of a patient and more specifically to measuring respiratory parameters from an electrocardiogram (ECG) device.
In a healthcare facility such as a hospital, respiratory parameters of a patient may be monitored by one or more medical devices. For example, an ECG device may be used to measure a patient's respiratory rate and transthoracic impedance (TTI), and the TTI measurement may be used to determine a tidal volume (TV) of the patient's lungs. Although a patient's respiratory rate and TV may be determined using an ECG device, these parameters alone may be of limited use when monitoring the respiratory function of a patient.